


Younger Brother

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Clint Barton, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Younger Brother

Tony had always wanted a sibling. 

But he was glad he didn't have one.

Howard would have neglected them both.

But his wish was fulfilled, 

With the Avengers.

Clint became his younger brother. 

In all but blood. 

You couldn't help,

But love the archer.

He had seen the bond between Steve and Clint grow too,

Just as between him and Clint.

The archer was the glue that held the team together. 

He was the youngest, 

Most adored member of the team.


End file.
